


Grocery Shopping

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Farmer market, Grocery Shopping, Other, Panic Attack, Stalker, Underfell Sans (Undertale), she doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: Sans follows his human as she goes grocery shopping. It's harder than he'd thought it would be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Grocery Shopping

Sans took his time waking up in bed. His human didn't have work today, so there was no need to rush in order to be able to escort her. Thinking of her drew a smile from him. He'd see her soon. She might not work today, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be plenty to do. She still had to go grocery shopping after all.

Sans checked in on her soul and smiled. Already he could see the soft light of it pulsing as she went about the apartment. "good morning." He should get up and prepare for heading out. Sans wanted to take a shower today so he'd be extra prepared. Sans shuffled off into the bathroom and slipped into the lukewarm water. It felt good against his bones. Here was one more thing to thank her for. Sans actually got in the shower instead of waiting until his brother lost patience and threw him in.

He finished getting dressed and did up his shoes. There. Wherever they went today Sans was ready. Sans eagerly checked on his human. What would they be starting with? Would they stay in and clean? Maybe read a book? Go for a walk? Or finally get groceries and let him solve the mystery of where she got her food. All of the options sounded fantastic. They couldn't not be. Not when it was with her.

Sans followed her out the door and down a new route. Sans hadn't been here before, so he didn't have any way to use his shortcuts to keep a proper eye out. He checked as they walked mentally planning when he'd come back to pick out a proper route for him to use watching over her. For now he kept at a distance and faithfully followed behind her to wherever they would be running errands.

Sans grew cold as she approached a writhing miasma of humans. There were so many of them. This wasn't just a crowd to pass through Sans could see fragile stands with no proper walls set up holding wares. It was amazing they weren't utterly washed away and destroyed in the mass of bodies. Sans staggered and reached blindly with his magic for his human. There she was. Sans could feel himself sweating, but he didn't feel like he'd collaps now. Not as long as he had her.

Following her into the crowd had been hard. Each close call of being touched had him desperately grasping onto his awareness of her presence. She came here for a reason. He was going to help. He would keep her safe from any attackers. Even if it felt likely that the only way he'd manage that in this crowd was by sacrificing himself. No, don't think like that. He was the Judge. He'd get them both out.

Sans watched his human pick out some pork from a stand that the dogs would have loved. It looked like good cuts. He mentally noted the type so he could pick up some for himself later. She checked out a couple stands offering up fresh vegetables as well. The old man working at one saw him, but he seemed to get just how difficult this was for him. Sans managed to come up and give the guy a tip. The old man gave him some kind of ginger root for free he suggested might help. Sans would stick with his mustard.

Sans was exhausted when she finally decided they were done. How long had they been there? It felt like he'd been battling against the crowds for hours. Hitting the streets on the way home was a huge breath of fresh air. He certainly wouldn't be checking out the route today. Sans was far too drained. At least she was happy. She seemed so pleased with her purchases. He finally knew where she went too, even if he hated it.

Sans shortcutted to his room the instant she was in the apartment building. He probably should have watched her all the way to her door, but he was so tired. And inside the building was relatively safe. Right? Sans checked on her and relaxed. Inside her apartment and fine. Just like he'd hoped.

"gonna have to crash now," Sans muttered. "maybe plan our next trip for something calmer huh?" He burrowed into his pillow not bothering to take anything off, and dropped into unconsciousness.


End file.
